Radioactive
by Pumpkin War
Summary: Sophia Quill is one of the founding members of the X-men. What happens when Director Fury recruits her to be the head of the Mutant Division at S.H.I.E.L.D. But that's not even the beginning of her journey, what happens when she becomes part of The Avengers?
1. Chapter One: The Girl With No Memory

**Summary  
Sophia Quill is one of the founding members of X-men. What happens when Director Fury recruits her to be the head of the Mutant Division at S.H.I.E.L.D. But that's not even the beginning of her journey, what happens when she becomes part of the Avengers? **

**Chapter One**

 **The Girl With No Memory**

 ** _"_** ** _I wanna hide the truth_**

 ** _I wanna shelter you_**

 ** _But with the beast inside_**

 ** _There's nowhere we can hide"_**

 **Let me tell you a story about a girl that had powers beyond her control. She was alone, lost and afraid. The young girl had no one in her life, no one to call family, no one to call her friends. This young girl was special, though; she was a mutant. Even though the world thought of her as a 'Demon.' She still ventured her way throughout the world.**

 **This girl, though, had no memories of her past. She had no clue where she came from or where she belonged.**

 **This girl is me.**

 ** _"_** ** _When you feel my heat_**

 ** _Look into my eyes_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide"_**

 ** _It was a burning sensation that devoured my body up in those few minutes of my head hitting the pavement beneath my feet. It was like a blur like I was seeing through those 3D glasses you get with the DVD's you buy; red and blue. My wrists black and blue from the ropes that prevented blood from flowing through my arms properly. The blood pounded in my ears like mini explosions going off inside my body. Like my body was going through a war inside. My stomach twisted in pain. My skin coated over with blood and sweat._**

 ** _The worst part, though, I had no clue how I ended up here._**

 ** _I was thirteen at the time. Bruised, dripping with blood and limping down a long alleyway on a cold winter day. Not knowing how I ended up this way, I had no memory of the day before or any days before that honestly._**

 ** _I was lost._**

 ** _Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks as I held onto the damp wall for support. My arms were burning up, a sensation rushed through my body. I felt like I was on fire. Holding my arms up in front of me, I see steam slowly start to rise from my skin. My heart skips a beat when my veins slowly begin to glow a slight red._**

 ** _"_** ** _H-Help" my words get caught between my cracked lips as my arms begin to glow a crimson red. Radiating heat, my body begins to burn. That's when I first felt it, a pain so severe. I dropped to my knees with a gasp. It had felt like the bones in my arms were slowly cracking._**

 ** _This pain swallowed me like I was some sort of prisoner. I had no escape, so I gave into the pain flowing through my body. Letting the darkness surround me._**

 ** _I thought I was done for._**

 ** _"At the curtain's call_**

 ** _It's the last of all_**

 ** _When the lights fade out_**

 ** _All the sinners crawl"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?" For a second, I thought I could hear a voice in the dark night. Ignoring it, I close my eyes falling on the ground. Wrapping up into a ball, I stiffen up, praying for the pain to go away. "Listen to my voice." a boy's voice calmly fills my head. "I know you're in pain, but you must calm down."_**

 ** _I shake my head, trying to ignore the voice. Thinking I had gone crazy. "You are not crazy," The voice states, "Don't let your powers control you…" the voice slowly starts to fade. I let out a deep sigh and then a cry of pain, rolling onto my back. "Your power does not own you." I clench my teeth together, my throat dry._**

 ** _My lungs felt has if they would explode any minute. Gasping for air tears streamed down my face. I cough, wincing in pain for how dry my mouth was. All I wanted in that moment was to die._**

 ** _"_** ** _You own your power."_**

 ** _Pulling my hands into fists, I tighten up every muscle in my body. "Good," the pain slowly begins to disappear. The burning sensation slowly leaving my body "Now take a few deep breaths." I do what the voice tells me to do until the pain completely disappears. I wasn't able to move my arms since they have swollen up with third-degree burns._**

 ** _"_** ** _Open your eyes."_**

 ** _I slowly let my eyes open to see a boy my age sitting right next to me. A concerned look placed upon his face. "Hey," he weakly smiles. The young boy places a hand on my forehead and proceeds to wipe the sweat off pushing my hair back while at it. "You're safe now."_**

 ** _And I felt safe, for the first time that night, I felt safe._**

 **That was my first encounter with Charles Xavier, my lifesaver. That was also my first day learning about my mutation. Radiation, my body was able to generate radiation at an alarming rate. I wasn't able to control it, though, nor was I able to use it.**

 **I ended up with 5 fractures in each of my arms and hands along with third-degree burns from my fingertips to the shoulders. Which scarred up in the past few years, leaving me with deformed skin in its place.**

 **Charles, 13 at the time, took me under his wing and helped me with my powers the best he could.**

 **A few years later, I discovered my second mutation. Fire manipulation which I was able to control with ease. With the help of Charles of course.**

 **After being lost for so long I was finally found.**

 **But my story is far from over.**

**_Don't wanna let you down_**

 **** ** _But I am hell bound_**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Palm Of My Hand

**Summary**

 **Sophia Quill is one of the founding members of X-men. What happens when Director Fury recruits her to be the head of the Mutant Division at S.H.I.E.L.D. But that's not even the beginning of her journey, what happens when she becomes part of the Avengers?**

 **Chapter Two**

 **In The Palm Of my Hand**

"Charles!"  
"Keep your mind clear Sophia, don't let your powers control you." Charles' voice floods my thoughts. He was watching from the other side of the glass window into the X-men training room which was barely finished a week ago. The temperature of the room increasing by the second. Sweat dripped from my forehead. The air around me thick, a tint of red flowed through the room. My veins weren't their regular blue, but a bright red.

I begin to feel the bones in my hands start to split. I gasp and fall onto the ground, pulling both of my hands to my chest in pain. "It's useless!" I open my eyes and look down at my hands, once again bruised. "My mutation is literally going to kill me one day Charles," I look up to see Charles, his long hair swept back to show his face. A small weak smile placed on his lips. We've been friends for about eleven years now, he's helped me control my powers ever since I found out about them. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably already be dead.

"It's been eleven years," I snap back, letting out a sigh, "I can control fire," I open my hand to see a small flame in the middle of my palm. "Can I just forget about my radiation power?" I look over at Charles. I knew I couldn't just forget about my other power that I desperately wish I didn't have but because of my inability to control them, it was hard to forget. It's like a nightmare that won't go away. "Oh, just kidding, I'm basically a nuclear time bomb," I snap, making my way past Charles towards the exit.

Charles glides right next to me in his wheelchair, "Good thing you're in a school for gifted youngsters." I smirk.  
"Which is ran by you I'd like to add," I look down at Charles with a half smile.  
"Ouch, that hurt," Charles place's a hand on his chest, "You don't trust my ability to run a school for mutants." laughter fills the hallway. I look away from Charles over to Hank standing at the end of the hallway by the elevators.  
"I've been debating that too," Hank says with a laugh.

"You two think you're so funny," Charles shakes his head, "But you would be lost without me." Charles adds. He was right but I wouldn't let him know that right now. I place a hand on Charles shoulder.

"Let's see if the other children agree," I retort with a smile stepping onto the elevator with both Charles and Hank. "We're getting new ones today correct?" I ask pressing the lobby button.

"Jean Grey and Scott Summers." Charles states, "They should be arriving around noon." I pull out my phone to check the time; 10:50. I nod my head and push it back into my back pocket.

The elevator doors open and I follow Charles and Hank out. "I'll be in the lab." Hank informs us before walking off in the opposite direction. I turn my attention back to Charles.

"Raven should be back from her mission around one."

"And we're having a little meeting today at two?" I ask.

"Actually 2:30." Charles responds. "For the two new students, show them their bedrooms, their roommates and the rules of the house basically."

"We're up to ten students now aren't we?" I ask with a wide smile, Charles nods his head.

"We're growing." Charles stops at the door to his office, "Everything's working out perfectly."

"We also have five more students coming next week." I pick up the chart from my desk. I was basically Charles Secretary, I organized the files of the students, kept our monthly budget organized, took phone calls, all that jazz and greeted anyone at the front door. Since my desk was right there and I could hear the doorbell a mile away.

"I need to go make a couple of phone calls." Charles door opens. "Come and get me when the two new arrivals show up."

"I will Professor." I respond taking a seat at my overcrowded desk. I wasn't the most organized person, even if that was half my job. If somebody saw my desk, they would think my life was a mess. But I have a system and so far, that system has been working pretty well.

I open my computer and start sorting through the new arrivals information. Placing my purple glasses over my brown eyes. I pull my brown hair up into a ponytail. Whistling through my morning routine.

That's until the doorbell rings.

I look up at the door confused. It can't be noon yet, I look down at the clock on my computer to see it was only fifteen minutes past eleven. They could be early. I scoot my chair out and stand up. Making my way towards the door at a steady past. I grab the doorknob and pull it open to reveal a tall, black man with an eye patch standing in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow, "How may I help you?" I ask a smile pressed up on my lips.

"Is Charles Xavier here?"

"Do you have an appointment?" I don't remember making any appointments today.

"Nick Fury, how nice of you to drop by." I turn around to face Charles who is making his way towards the door.

"Charles," Director Fury takes a step inside and closes the door behind him. I look over at Charles with a 'who is eyepatch man?'

"Director Fury," Charles stops next to my side, "May we help you when anything?" Fury then looks over at me with caution. "Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of her. I trust her with my life." He must be a secretive man. Director Fury looks at me for a few seconds longer before nodding his head and looks back over at Charles.

"Okay," He begins, "I need a favor." I look from Charles to Fury as they talked.

"Go on,"

"Recently, with the bad press mutants have been getting, I've decided to make a unit in S.H.I.E.L.D specifically for Mutant awareness and I thought it would be best to get a mutant to lead it."

S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm pretty sure I've heard Charles mention them before. My eyes widen, how could I be so stupid. I look back at Director Fury. I knew he seemed familiar to me.

"Um.." Charles places a hand on his chin.

"I know you can't since you have a school to run, but I was hoping you could recommend someone trustworthy since, well, S.H.I.E.L.D is a very secure place." Fury looks over at me. He had an intimated stare, I felt like he could see right through me, like he knew all my secrets. Like he knew more about me then I did.

"I understand," Charles comments, "Let me think." Not even a minute had past when a smile appears on Charles face. "I actually know the best candidate for the job," Charles turns towards me, his smile grows with every passing second until both his eyes and Director Fury's eyes land on me.

My eyes widen and I take a step back; nervous.

"Sophia Quill, a long time friend and one of the founders of the X-Men will be your best bet." My eyes widen and I let out a laugh until I realize Charles wasn't kidding. Oh, good god, I'm going to kill him.

"I'm delighted you would choose me," I retort glaring at Charles, "But-"

" _This will be a good thing Sophia,"_ I stop what I'm saying when I hear a familiar voice enter my thoughts. " _It'll get you out of the mansion, think of it, has a break from training."_ A break from using my powers did seem like a good idea. I nervously smile at Director Fury.

" _You sure Charles?"_

" _Sophia, have a little confidence in yourself."_ Charles pauses, " _Because I do,"_

I let out a small sigh because knowing Charles once he sets his mind on something, there was no way he was going to change it. " _I hope you're right about this."_

I force a smile and place my hand out for Director Fury to shake, ""I would be honored to help you, Director Fury."

I slowly stand up waiting for my strength to return, "Radiation powers are hard to control Sophia," Charles adds, "It'll take awhile,"  
 _  
_


End file.
